1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging port device for charging a battery mounted in an electric vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-264847 discloses a technique relating to a charging port device for an electric vehicle. In particular, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-264847 discloses a charging connector for connecting a charging port of an electric vehicle and a charging stand having a power supply means or device. The charging connector has a link 41 that is capable of turning with a button operation performed by the operator so as to enable coupling, and the charging connector engages a protrusion 34 in a charging inlet 11, thereby preventing the charging connector and the charging inlet from detaching from each other during charging. Also disclosed is a configuration having a slide-type lock bar (hereafter referred to as a lock mechanism) for disabling the link 41 from rotating in order to prevent the removal and theft of the charging cable during charging.